


I am (not) a machine

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Biting, Bottom Hank, Connor is a deviant, Hank and Connor are friends, Hank is a little insecure, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Spoilers to the game, and a bit more, happens after the events of the game, i am dead tired when posting this im so happy its done, i dont talk much about what happened during the gameplay, limp dick orgasm, never played the game so sorry if it sucks, small stomach kink thing because i can, so u just imagine they did all the happy right choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: After the revolution that ended well for both groups, Hank and Connor start living together. But after Connor clearly shows interest in Hank, he is wondering if he really could love a robot.





	I am (not) a machine

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and for this ship. I want to mention that a) I haven't played the actual game myself and b) I've only read like five fanfics of this pairing. This fanfiction follows the plot of the game .. somewhat, mostly the route where Hank and Connor end up being friends. Once again, I only watched someone else play through the game, so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. I still enjoyed making this fic, so I hope you enjoy it too !

"My name is Connor. I'm the android send by CyberLife."

 

 

 

From the very beginning, Hank Anderson despised that android. He hated all of the androids in the first place, because he had a bad memory with one of them. He just could not trust them anymore, not after what had happened in his past. And now androids were even stealing their jobs. It wouldn't take long until his drunk ass was replaced by a much more functioning robot.

And this android was just a fucking machine. A emotionless, heartless machine who only cared about his job. And he was super annoying too.

Connor, an RK800 android was an advanced prototype to assist human law enforcement. He was designed to specifically investigate cases involving deviants - androids that had started deviating from their programmed behavior. Androids, who had started feeling emotions. And Connor had been partnered together with Hank Anderson, which was probably the best and the worst idea in the whole world. Hank had been promoted to the rank of a lieutenant years ago and he worked in the Homicide division. He used to be very good at his job, but lately his job performance has suffered and his once brilliant career was falling apart in his hands. Hank Anderson had multiple disciplinary warnings and penalties, and he suffered from depression, alcoholism and suicidal moods. Nothing seemed to make him want to keep living anymore, not even visiting various bars or spending time with his dog Sumo.

Life felt completely meaningless.

Until that android stepped in.

 

It was fucking insane to put Hank, a man who despised androids, to work together with one. Nothing good would come out of that. But at the end Hank realized that he could not have asked for a better partner. Connor was annoying as hell in the beginning, but this android seemed to do his best to adapt itself to Hank's surroundings. At the bar, Connor offered to buy a drink for him, and he genuinely seemed to care for Hank's health, like he was some kind of a doctor. He even said that he liked Hank's dog and listened the same kind of music as he did. The android was probably lying, but he at least tried to work together with Hank, maybe even tried to build a friendship with him. It took them a while, but finally Hank was able to work together with Connor and his opinion and distrust about androids started changing. He started even liking Connor, who felt more like a human than an android. 

He started wondering, or even hoping, that Connor was a deviant so he didn't have to listen to the android's professional talk all the time.

He keeps working together with the android, slowly learning to understand Connor like he was a human, too.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Hank's and Connor's investigation on Deviants has been pulled back. The deviants have taken over, protesting peacefully for their rights. There is more of them everyday. Detroit has been evacuated for the safety of the humans. A revolution was about to start in one night. But the deviants finally got what they wanted. Humans started to understand that they were a new form of living intelligent beings, who deserved the right to choose for their own. Everything falls back into their peaceful ways. Detroit is no longer under chaos.

Androids are free.

 

Hank Anderson finds himself standing in front of the Chicken Feed, a food truck that is no longer in use. He looks around. It's snowy and the sun is shining, making the view almost beautiful. It's quiet, like the whole city was abandoned. Which it was. He folds his hands in front of his chest and just waits. 

Connor walks towards him and his weight makes the snow crackle under his feet. Hank hears him and he turns around like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. Hank was prepared for Connor to die in the revolution, but once again, Connor survived unharmed. They look at each other, the sun coloring their faces brighter. Hand puts his hands to his sides and he smiles. Not the teasing kind of a smile, or that smile he makes when he is making fun of someone. A genuine, happy smile that said _'I am so glad you're alright'_. Connor looks at him, almost surprised, but a smile takes over his face too. He looks so sweet when he smiles. Anderson starts walking towards the android, and when he is close enough, he grabs Connor by the shoulder and strongly pulls the man into his embrace. He wraps his arms around the android strongly, burying his face against his shoulder. Connor answers the hug and he closes his eyes. Connor can't stop smiling - he can actually feel Hank press himself against him. He detects how warm Hank is even if it's so cold outside, and he can feel the man's breathing against his neck, tickling like a feather.

Connor lets out a laughter, then he swallows. He chuckles again and smiles so widely that it even hurts, if that is what pain even feels like. Connor can feel his eyes go wet and he is blinking rapidly. He sniffles and Hank realizes to pull away from their embrace, feeling a little sad to do so.

"Connor", he mumbles quietly as he looks at the android. He is crying. Connor is actually crying real tears, or at least some kind of tears. Hank cups his cheeks and he is trying to get the android's attention, but Connor is looking everywhere but him. He looks lost, like a little puppy. Connor opens his mouth and catches air into his lungs, even if he doesn't need to. He finally looks at Hank, who is staring at the android with so much worry and confusion in his eyes.

Connor swallows heavily, before he moves in closer and just puts their lips together like they had done it a million times. Hank Anderson is surprised - he muffles into the kiss, his eyes are wide open and his whole body completely freezes. Hank's hands move away from the man and just kind of hover near Connor, not knowing if he should push the android away or pull him closer. The android instead copies the man's actions, and both of his hands move now to cup Hank's cheeks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Hank just lands his hands on top of Connor's shoulders like an awkward teenager, and he finally closes his eyes. Too soon, Connor is pulling back from him and he is inspecting the human, analyzing his reactions and making sure everything was still in working order. Hank just stares at him, breathing against Connor's face that is still so close to him. Anderson feels confused, but at the same time so warm. His whole body feels like it's shaking and his mind feels foggy.

Without questioning the android's actions or reasons for that kind of an embrace, Hank moves his other hand on the android's waist and pulls him even closer. His other hand goes behind the man's head, ruffling with his dark brown hair as Hank smacks their lips back together. Connor is surprised this time, but he relaxes into the kiss and his other hand falls on top of Hank's shoulder, his synthetic nails digging through the man's coat. Hank moves deeper into the kiss, just yelling _'fuck it'_ to himself as he kisses the android with such passion, that Connor almost loses his balance. The taste electrifies, both of them seeing fireworks in their eyes and their hearts speeding up like they were running a marathon. Hank kisses the android with hunger, leaving no air for himself. He follows his instincts and kisses the android for long minutes, never wanting to let go.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Connor has started living with Hank Anderson and first it felt like Hank had hired a house maid. Connor didn't really sleep much and he didn't enjoy any kind of hobbies, so to find a way to keep himself busy, the android started working. And since they had no case to work on at the moment, Connor had started cleaning the place like a mother cleaning the mess her teenage child had made. He swept the floors, got rid of all the trash and even made sure that Hank was eating healthier. Hank fucking hated veggies, but ate them anyway. Connor took care of Sumo, always petting the big dog and taking him out for walks whenever Hank didn't feel like going outside. The android even wrote happier notes and put them up on the bathroom mirror, like _"you're still likable even when grumpy"_ or _"you look handsome"_ , with a smiley face. Connor was so paternalistic, but Hank kind of liked that.

Even if Hank found Connor's babysitting instincts a little annoying, he had to admit that he had started feeling better because of them. Hank still had suicidal tendencies, as always, but for the first time in years he actually thought that the future looked worth living for. He was still drinking way too much alcohol, but thanks to Connor, he wasn't visiting as many bars as usually and he had switched most of his beer to orange juice, which tasted like garbage to him.

Hank still missed his son. So, so much. But he had learned to accept that his son was never coming back.

Connor always came back to him. 

 

After living together for a few months, Hank had realized how much of a douche he had been towards the android. Now that he understood that the mechanical beings were truly alive, he regretted for being so cruel to Connor, calling him a tin can and openly expressing his hate towards androids. But now Connor was a deviant too, and he was understanding and forgiving. Connor was weirdly loving, like nothing bad had ever happened between them. Hank had apologized multiple times, whenever he had enough drinks to be a little drunk, but at those times, Connor just brushed the apologies away like they weren't a big deal.

What a sweet heart.

Even if they had started living together like an old married couple, there was still something bothering the old man. Hank had confused feelings about the android. After their embrace that had turned into a passionate kiss, they had not talked about it or made any other similar moves. But Hank saw every movement similar to that kiss. Whenever their bodies brushed against each other or Connor laid his hand on his body, Hank swore he was wanting more. But he always pulled back, never daring to make the first move. Neither did Connor. It was like Connor had completely erased the fact he had kissed Hank.

 

 

 

 

When the snow had finally melted away and flowers and trees had started blooming, Hank was more into taking walks outside. During winter, Connor dragged him outside to 'catch some air', but it was always so cold that Hank wanted to return back inside as soon as possible. Now that it was warm, the two of them could be seen outside a little more often than before.

Today was no different. Connor had come back from CyperLife - who the fuck knows what he was doing there. And yes, CyperLife is still up and working, expect it doesn't sell androids like objects any longer, but instead fixes and repairs them, like a hospital repairs humans. And now after Connor was done getting his 'usual upgrade', - Hank could tell it was bullshit -, they decided to go outside for a simple walk in the park. Quite romantic, wasn't it. This time Sumo stayed home, probably sleeping on the sofa even if he wasn't allowed there.

 

They walked over to the nearest park, just admiring how the view looked after all those cold blue views during winter that just made you miss the sun. The grass was green as it could be, the leaves on trees moving around with the chilly breeze, the sun leaving no place for shadows. The park they were in was covered in flowers, small little daisies, clovers, wild violets and dandelions taking over the grass, the usual weeds growing in a place where they were going to be cut off. They walked along the sandy path, both of them awfully quiet. That's how Hank liked it. He didn't see the need for small talk. He liked being quiet sometimes, and luckily Connor had stopped asking unnecessary questions and learned to appreciate the silence.

Connor seemed to be smiling more than usual. Hank knew this, because he was always gazing at the android. Ever since Connor stopped wearing his uniform, Hank Anderson could not help but just check how Connor looked like in normal 'human' outfits. Quite often Connor was still wearing a button shirt with a tie and fucking jeans, but sometimes - when Hank pressured him - the android was wearing something a little different. First, he changed the color of his tie to a dark blue, then his shirt changed colors from light blue all the way to a screaming red, that did not fit him at all. And finally, Connor had learned to just dress up in a t-shirt and a hoodie, and god did that t-shirt just bring out his body in the best way possible.

But something was going on with the android. He couldn't stop smiling. It was like he was hiding something.

"What did they do to you?" Anderson ends the silence with a rough voice. "I'm sorry?" Connor asks politely and turns his gaze to the old man. The android ties his hands behind his back and continues walking in their slow pace. 

"The CyperLife dudes. You've been smiling like a goof since we left our apartment."

It felt good to say 'our' apartment, which did not mean Hank and Sumo, but Hank, Sumo and Connor. A family.

Connor looks at Hank with that weird thinking face for a moment, before he turns away and chuckles nervously. "It's nothing, really", Connor says like a little school girl hiding a present behind her. "Just a normal check-up on my functions, that's all."

Hank Anderson was glad Connor had started talking more like a human. No longer did he have to listen to sentences that he could not understand. It was clear that Connor had learned to relax and act less like a detective.

 

 

Hank shrugged his shoulders and decided to stop asking questions and continued walking along the path, hands deep in his pockets and no words left to say. Hank looked at Connor every now and then with his side eye, noticing the android is still smiling. His eyes travel down from his eyes to the spot where his LED circle used to be, then right to his lips. They looked so soft, so tender and so ... kissable. Hank ends up thinking about their first kiss. It happened in front of a closed food truck, which was the most unromantic place to kiss someone for the first time, but it was still just so perfectly romantic for both of them. Or at least for Hank.

For a moment, Hank is planning to bring the kiss up, finally after months of silence, but suddenly Connor is walking away. The android walks over the grass and he sits down at the spot, where his hands can reach to as many different colored flowers as possible. Hank just sighs, shakes his head and follows.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asks, but not aggressively, more like with a playful tone. He stands next to the android and just looks at him. He is picking up flowers. Connor then turns to look up at the man and he places his hand to his side, tapping it against the ground as an invitation to sit down. Hank shakes his head again but decides to sit down. He just watches as Connor is picking up all kinds of flowers, trying to tie them together but never succeeding to keep them tangled as one.

"What're you trying to do there?" Hank asks. "A flower grown", Connor mutters. He tries again, but the flowers are too small and they break in his hands. Hank Anderson laughs, wondering if CyperLife specifically made this android just to fuck with his heart. Connor turns towards the lieutenant quickly, some flowers in his hands. "Can you do it?"

"Can't you look up some guides from the internet?" Hank chuckles and to his own surprise, he is picking up flowers too, mostly just playing with them. Connor probably could do all kinds of stuff with his body like access internet quicker than light, but the android didn't answer and he kept picking up the nearest flowers, creating a pile of them in front of his own feet. He then gasped softly and picked up a clover. He showed it to Hank, and the man noticed it had four petals.

"There is a belief that clovers with four petals bring luck", Connor said as he inspected the clover in his hand peacefully. Hank expected the android go through the whole history of that belief, but nothing else came out of him. He smiled, finding it quite amusing how the android found everything around him so beautiful and interesting. Ever since Connor became a deviant, he had started inspecting the world around him much more carefully. For example, he found colored socks cute, and he thought the way the snow fell down so slowly was very relaxing to look at. He had focused on very simple details and found something huge in them, and thanks to him Hank had learned to see greatness in the little things.

Suddenly Connor leaned in closer and simply placed the clover on top of Hank's head. He was surprised by this action and for a moment he just sat there, trying to look up at the flower that was hidden between his grey curls. Connor smiled, then giggled. Soon, he was laughing a little and god was it music to Hank's ears. Connor didn't laugh often, but when he did, it was mostly at the random moments that weren't even that funny. And the android's laughter was just like his voice - kind of goofy yet so nice to listen.

"What, do I look stupid now?" Hank asks and tries to move his hand into his hair to take off the clover, but Connor grabs his wrist and pulls it back. He smiles like an idiot.

"On the contrary. You look very cute."

Hank can't believe he is blushing at that, and he turns to look away. He huffed at those words, refusing to show how they made him feel and instead he showed the cold size of him to the android. But Connor never got offended by it. He went to pick more flowers up and started putting them on Hank's head. Hank Anderson didn't stop him - he just sat there, watching the android start piling the flowers into his head, sometimes tying a few of them into his hair. 

"This is very ... girly", Hank says as the android starts placing a few flowers into his beard. They tickle a little.

"No, no. Flowers are ... metal as hell", Connor comments like he is trying to please Hank and he playfully tilts his head to the side and smiles. 

"Wow, smut mouth", Hank says and he laughs a little. He quickly looks around. He couldn't really see any other humans or androids around, expect some weird forms very far away. He wondered how nobody was outside on a beautiful day like this, but the park was deserted place in the first place. No playground for kids, no benches to sit on, no ... nothing. Just a small forest in a middle of civilization. 

 

 

Connor is ready to start putting more flowers into Hank's head and beard, but the lieutenant decides that he has enough of them in his head already. He gently moves Connor's hand away from his head and the android looks disappointed. "C'mon Connor, I already look like a fucking hippie with this shirt on", Anderson comments and looks at his shirt, which had orange and some blue leaves printed all over it. He wasn't sure what the print on it was anyway, a fucking mess anyway. Connor was not pulling back though; he leaned in closer and threw some flowers on top of the man's grey locks.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Hank says almost angrily, but he ends up smiling anyway. Connor moves up to his knees and he leans closer to the man, putting a handful of flowers into his head. Hank tries to swipe them away and most of them fall over to his shoulders and lap, some flowers still tangled in his hair. The android laughs again, just like a human would, and he leans as close as he can, but suddenly his face goes pale and he looses his balance.

A soft scream was heard from both of them, like they were roped together, plummeted.

 

Hank grunts as something heavy is keeping him down on the ground. It's Connor, who else. Connor lifts his body up with his hands and he looks down at the lieutenant, who is swiping his hair and some of the flowers out of his face. He then opens his eyes and sees Connor, just looking at him with a weird, somehow emotionless yet heated expression. Hank doesn't dare to say anything - he always ends up swearing. Connor somehow looks like he is out of breath and nervous. His skin somehow looks paler, but his body looks like it's burning up, which wasn't really possible since Connor wasn't a human, after all. His body didn't heat up because of certain feelings.

Before Hank can even react or say anything, Connor leans down and ever so softly presses his lips against his. This time, Hank's eyes close before their mouths even meet and he enjoys the taste, whatever it was. Connor breaks away soon enough and just looks at Hank with a face that would be blushing if he had any blood running in his veins. Hank quickly takes a look down at their bodies and he is the one who is blushing - Connor's hands are at both of his sides and he is seated between the man's legs almost sexually. And Connor looks hungry, hungry for more.

The android looks around, even lifts himself higher to see if anyone was coming to their direction. Apparently they had a short moment of alone time, because Connor looks back down at him and he gives that little crooked smile. Hank is impatient and far too brave suddenly, but he doesn't care. He grabs Connor by his shirt collar - that sweet, white shirt that looked just a little bit too small for him - and pulled the android down on top of him. Their slips smacked together almost painfully hard, teeth clacking against each other for a moment before they moved away from each other for a single second and moved back to tasting each other. Hank felt like he was already about to blow up - maybe the fact that they were right in public made it all much more exciting. The sun is just slightly burning against his eyes and the wind turns his body all shaky, making his hair stand up. It's so quiet and peaceful and the only thing Hank can hear is his own breathing. His hand strictly on Connor's collar, he moved his lips over the android's synthetic yet moist lips, just tasting him like he was dying, desperate for more. His other hand was caressing Connor's side and he could feel the android mimic his actions as his hand went to touch Hank's plump side. He wants Connor so bad - for far too long they had been quiet about their first kiss and pretended it never happened, and for what reason? 

Connor drives deeper into the kiss, so deep that Hank is afraid that he might get even turned on. Connor tries to enter his tongue into the kiss like a fucking pornstar, and he presses his body against Hank as much as possible and -

Hank gasps into the kiss, when he feels the man press against his groin. The sudden contact almost shocks him and he breaks away from the kiss. He first looks at Connor with wide eyes, then turns his gaze between their legs. Something is pressing against his own dick, and it can't be anything else but another dick. But he didn't think that an android like Connor, who had no need for a sexual organ since he was made for investigation, would have a dick, so what was it?

Connor quickly moves away from the man and he looks at the road, and just in a few seconds a car comes behind the corner, drives past the park and disappears into the horizon. It's like Connor knew it was coming. The android then turns to look at the lieutenant and he simply smiles, like nothing has happened. 

"We should leave, it's getting colder", the android says and he stands up and offers his hand to the other man. Hank first swallows, takes a deep breath before he sits up. He takes a strong hold of the android's hand and he is pulled up from the ground. They return home without saying anything again, but both of them are now smiling.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Only two days pass when Hank Anderson decides that he no longer can hold back. The other day he got a paper cut and because he had been cursing, Connor had almost run into the room and checked what had happened. And when the android had seen that Hank's index finger was bleeding, he had done the one thing Hank absolutely hated - he licked it. Expect this time it was much different from the usual evidence licking. It was sensual, even sexual. Connor had simply grabbed the man by his wrist and guided his injured finger deep into his mouth. Hank had gasped and his mouth had stayed open, when Connor had closed his eyes peacefully and just licked the blood away. Then, the android had opened his eyes, sucked just a little on his finger before he took the finger out of his mouth, smiled and left like it was nothing. That had made Hank Anderson boil over the edge. He could no longer just sit there and pretend there was nothing between them, when their relationship had obviously bloomed. Hank was still a little unsure about loving an android, especially when he was an old fucker like this, but he could no longer hold back.

 

One night, it was as comfortable as it could be. They were sitting at the sofa, both having their own comfortable positions, a space so big between them that another android could fit there. They were silently watching some crappy movie, Hank wasn't really sure what it was anymore because his mind was on other places. Sumo sleeps right under their feet, snuggling against the sofa. Sumo was snoring loudly, and every now and then Connor rubbed the dog's back.

Hank realized it was quite late. The sky was turning darker, the city around them quieter. He took a deep breath, before Hank took the remote controller and shut the TV. Connor watched him, but didn't say anything, guessing it was time to sleep. For all this time Hank Anderson had been quite rude and just put the android to sleep on the sofa, but tonight he was planning a little different.

He gets up without even looking at the android and he walks over to his old record player and starts playing a song called "I got it bad and that ain't good", by the beloved Oscar Peterson. It's a classic song of some Jazz, and Hank just knows Connor likes it. He turns around slowly as the song plays almost too quietly in the living room. For a moment, just a moment, Hank wished he had worn something more subtle, but there he was in some grey t-shirt and shorts and a pair of socks that didn't even match. Connor inspected him carefully like he was collecting data. Hank just smiled and looked down at his feet with an awkward chuckle, before he lifted his head back up and confidently walked over to the android. He offered his hand to him and Connor slightly tiled his head.

Hank didn't even have to say anything, as Connor knew exactly what was happening. He gave the human a soft smile and took his hand gladly, picking himself up from the sofa, careful not to fall down because of Sumo. Luckily Connor was able to step over the large animal without any trouble and Sumo continued sleeping peacefully.

As the funky piano tune kept playing, Anderson moved closer to Connor, who looked around a little nervously. It seemed like the android wasn't sure how to dance. Hank chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got no idea how this works either", he almost whispers and takes a hold of Connor's hands and places them onto his shoulders. He then moves his own hands on both sides of Connor's hips and the android looks him deeply in the eye. First Hank steps to his left, and Connor follows like their legs are connected. Then he moves to his right, then left again. They both swing side to side, slowly turning around in a circle like a couple of idiots with sticks as their legs.

 

 

Connor smiles coyly and his chocolate brown eyes are gazing at Hank, like he is drowning into the feeling. Hank pulls him just a little closer and Connor wraps his arms around his neck, their faces almost touching each other. Anderson swallows.

"I, uh, Connor", he starts. He is looking somewhere down on Connor's chest, almost seeing inside through the collar. He loved how Connor was wearing one of his old blue shirts, mixed together with jeans the android never took off. Connor's hair was surprisingly messy today and Hank just loved that.

"I wanted to talk to you about ... something", Hank Anderson tries to continue and he looks at the android for two exact seconds before his eyes fall to look somewhere else. Connor stays quiet and just inspects Hank with those beautiful eyes of his. "Uh, it's about - fuck", Hank tries to mutter out, but he finds it hard to use his words. He feels a little nervous now, but he does his best to continue talking. But Connor stops him and he moves his hand gently over Hank's lips. He gives Hank that look that just screams _'I know'_ , and he smiles. Connor moves his hand away from his mouth and returns it back on Hank's shoulder, leaving the lieutenant completely dazzled.

"You wish to talk about the kiss?" the android says almost in a cocky voice and Hank raises his eyebrows. He then just nods. "Yeah. Both of them, actually."

Connor smiles a little wider. Their dancing slowed down and they swing left to right very slowly like a pair of handicapped snails. "I knew you couldn't hold back forever", the android continues. His voice sounds teasing and his whole face just screams for a reaction like a playful dog. And Connor get what he wants. Hank looks at him a little flustered, raising his other brow.

"Were you testing me or something, Connor?" he asks. The android just smiles and shrugs. Hank rolls his eyes and laughs a little nervously. 'Of course', he mutters quietly. When wasn't Connor inspecting his vitals and everything else.

"It seemed like you were troubled about dating an android, so I gave you time to progress your thoughts about it", the android explains, sounding like a full emotionless machine after a long time of talking like a normal human being would. "So far, the reactions have been positive, and I have detected that you do not feel uncomfortable with me", Connor continues and starts taking the lead in their dance, spinning them around in a simple circle, careful to not step on his toes.

Hank Anderson swallowed heavily. "Well, it's just that - you know, I'm human and you're a machine", Hank mutters out and he ends up looking down at his feet. "And since I'm a little, er, fucked up, I just", he continues, starting to babble nonsense even though he did not drink anything this evening.

"I just kinda feel like that you deserve so much better", Anderson finally breathes out and he closes his eyes and lets his head fall down. Connor's LED circle would be now blinking yellow, if he still had it. Instead, his face looks worried and his smile disappears. The android moves his right hand to cup Hank's cheek and he lifts the man to look at him. Hank sighs and opens his eyes, even if he doesn't want to. He just wants to close his eyes and hold the android close to him.

"We have been through a lot, lieutenant", the android starts, and Hank wants to comment on that formal name, but decides to stay quiet. "I don't think I could have made a better friend. So, I don't think I could have a better lover than you."

Hank feels his whole face heat up in seconds and he looks away. He chuckles. "God, what are you doing to me?" he mumbles out. Hank looked into the kitchen, at the window that Connor once broke through when Hank had been drinking and playing suicidal games. Hank never wanted to fix that window. It was like a memory of the first time Connor had visited his place. The broken glass had laid on the kitchen floor for days, until Hank had to take them away so Sumo wouldn't step on them. Hank sighed. He really was in love with this android.

"Hank", the android called for him and turned the human look back at him. Hank obeyed and he looked at the android right into his pretty tree colored eyes. Connor was once again wearing that comforting smile that told Hank that he would always be there by his side, no matter what. And just smiling with him made Hank feel saver.

"I am a machine, yes. But I am also very human, here", Connor says and he moves Hank's hand over the place where Connor's biocomponent heart was. _How sappy_ , Hank thought. Connor looked directly into Hank's eyes and with that innocent smile on his face he said: "I am alive."

 

 

Hank Anderson took a deep breath, then let the air move out slowly in a strong puff. He could not help but smile at the android. With him, he didn't even have to use any words for the machine to understand him. He didn't have to ask Connor on a date to make their partnership official - it just seemed to happen.

"C'mere, you", he said with a strong smile and pulled Connor into a caring kiss. Connor gladly answered back, and the old man could feel Connor smile against his mouth. It was a very gentle kiss, both of them just having their arms around each other and holding each other close. It felt so perfect for Hank. The unruffled song playing in the background, the dark room with a dim lightning made it all as perfect as it needed to be. They didn't need anything else but this. 

Connor moved in closer, holding tighter onto Hank and suddenly, Hank could feel Connor press completely against him. Something is poking against his hip and Hank moves away from the kiss. Connor looks a little disappointed, but follows Hank's gaze that goes right between the android's legs.

"What the fuck is that", Hank mutters quietly and he takes a small step away. There is something between Connor's legs. Before, it looked like the android was a doll with nothing between his legs, but now it seemed like there was something new. Connor just smiled and looked up at Hank.

"It's the upgrade I got from CyperLife. For you", the android says.

"... You got yourself a willy", Hank says. Connor looks down between his legs, then lifts his head up again and nods. Hank can't help but laugh a little. He rubs his forehead a little before moving his hand behind his neck, scratching the spot under his hair.

"Does it even, like, work?" Hank asks, not sure what he wants to know. Connor looks at the ceiling like he is in deep thought. 

"I can stimulate a similar sensation that humans feel when they have an orgasm", Connor says without even feeling embarrassed about it. "And it self-lubricates."

Hank swallows heavily as he just imagines that. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling even more flustered as he tries to think what they should do next. Although it was quite obvious what was going to happen next. Connor realized that Hank Anderson was a little nervous, so he took a careful step closer to the human, moving slowly.

"Hank, we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it", Connor promises and he gives the man a reassuring smile. "No, no, I just", Hank mutters. "Just a bit nervous, that's all. But it's okay."

Connor places his hand on Hank's cheek again and caresses it softly. "We can go slowly", the android says and decides to wait for the man to make the first move. Hank moves his hand over the android's hand that is on his face, and he presses his face against Connor's hand like a dog. He then looks at the android, and god, Hank cannot understand how something so beautiful wants to be with someone as ugly as him. But Hank Anderson decides to ignore his own insecurities and he decides to lean in for another kiss. They kiss each other sweetly, just tasting each other like it was the first time. For a moment, it's just them kissing there, the jazz playing peacefully in the background and Sumo snoring next to the sofa. Soon, Connor wraps his hands around the man's neck and leans deeper, pressing himself against the human. Hank almost loses his balance, but he soon straightens his posture and wraps his hands around the robot's waist, pressing them against each other. He breaks away from the kiss to catch some air into his lungs and he looks at the android with lust in his eyes.

"Bedroom?" he asks, but it's more like a command. Connor smiles.

"Bedroom."

 

 

 

 

They enter the bedroom like a 'just married' couple in their honeymoon, kissing each other hungrily and somehow trying to walk at the same time. Luckily, Hank knows how to back up and Connor leads him to the bed. They crash down, Connor moving on top of Hank, their lips still sealed in a heated kiss. The android presses his Thirium filled body against Hank's soft, plump one, and Hank lets out a heavy breath. For a sweet moment they just kiss each other, hands moving along each others bodies, just feeling the warmth. But then, Hank can feel Connor roll his hips, the obvious robot dick pressing against his stomach. Hank breaks away from the kiss and moves his hand under Connor's shirt, slowly lifting up that old blue t-shirt that once belonged to him. Now Connor had taken it for himself. The android sat up and pulled the shirt off with a clear move, clearly teasing the older man with his looks. Connor was build like an angel - his face was so handsome and his body looked so soft. Hank's hands went immediately to caress his sides, and Connor smiled at that. While he was there, the android started unbuckling his belt, then he moved to his fly. Hank just watched him and moved his hands away as the android started undressing himself. Soon, his jeans were on the floor and the android was completely nude in front of him. Hank sat up and just looked at him. What a masterpiece.

"Wow", Hank said, almost shaking at the sight of the android's knob, a protrusion of his member jutting from the space between it legs like it has always been there. It looked so human, yet so much like a dildo. It was hard as a rock already, probably something that Connor could control, and there was even a small amount of brown colored pubic hair. His member was slender, just like the rest of the android. Like a masterpiece done hundreds of years ago, never aging or loosing its beauty. Hank could not help but just stare. Connor looked so human, so alive, that he almost didn't believe that he was about to get fucked by an android.

"No need to be afraid", the android promised.

"Not afraid, just ... wow", Hank muttered out, but he was completely out of words.

"Do not worry, I know how things go from here. I won't break you", the android says and he moves over the older man, leaning in for another kiss. Hank feels like he is heating up, his own clothed body pressed against the android's nude one. His hands wrap around the machine strongly, just feeling his synthetic skin. And god, did it feel like a real one. There was no mistakes in it, it was just soft, soft, soft. Connor's hands moved under Hank's shirt and they almost tickled his sides and Hank arched his back. He pulled the android deeper into the kiss, lifting his hips up, begging for more. Connor obliged and he started lifting the man's shirt up. It got stuck to his head for a moment, but they finally got it off with a few laughs. Connor seemed to stop to inspect the man's body a little better. His eyes traveled to his chest hair, his hand moving gently over it. Then he was inspecting his soft stomach, that had build up there from the years of heavy drinking. Hank also had a few old scars in his body, two of them bullet wounds from his younger days, the other scars had come from something sharp that had run across his skin, like a knife. Hank bit his lip, like he was ashamed of his own form, and Connor teasingly grabbed his stomach.

"Ah, what the fuck", he lets out a heavy breath, moving his other hand to mess with his own grey hair. Connor giggles and his hands move to the rim of his dirty shorts Hank always wore at home, and he teasingly pulled them down, but only a little. "Fucking hell Connor, don't be such a tease", Hank says. He could not help but wonder where the android learned to be this teasing. Had he looked up information before they were going to do this? How long was Connor planning this, making his every move just right?

Connor chuckles softly and he starts undressing the man, taking his shorts off and moving them down his legs teasingly slow. Finally, they ended up on the floor and Connor was reaching to take his underwear off too, but Hank grabbed his hand tightly.

"Is everything okay?" the android asked, tilting his head to the side with a small confused look in his face.

"Yeah, it's just, uh", Hank muttered. He suddenly felt embarrassed and he looked down between his legs. "I might, fuck ... I might not get a full erection", he spits out and looks away. Connor looked at him with a heartfelt expression, and gazed between the man's legs. Connor moved his hand right over Hank's dick and the man almost choked just from the sensation he could feel through the fabric of his underwear.

"Even without an erection, you can still stimulate yourself enough to reach an orgasm. Some people say it's even better without a full erection", Connor says with a blank face.

"Jesus Christ", Hank breathes out. "How do you speak like that without even - You know what, never mind. Just, let's get these off", the man muttered and started kicking off his boxers. Connor followed him and helped him get fully naked and when they were finally skin against synthetic skin that felt so real it scared Hank, they drove into a deep kiss, pressing against each other hungrily.

 

 

Hank broke away from the heated making out session and looked down at his dick. Then he looked at Connor. "Listen, I can't fuck you with a limp dick", he comments. Hank looks a little lost there and Connor just stares at him, not fully understanding the problem.

"Well, then I shall enter you", the android says with a straight face.

"The fuck what", Hank blurted out quickly. 

"Did I say it weirdly?" Connor asks and he tilts his head to the side. Hank grunts. "Yeah, you always say everything weirdly", he mutters. "How the fuck are we gonna do this?"

Connor just moves his hand to Hank's cock and wraps his fingers around it. He squeezed it gently and moved his hand slowly up like he was stretching it. Hank almost chokes from that and he bit his lower lip to stay quiet. Connor strokes his cock a few times more silently, just watching it. His other hand is caressing his inner thigh gently like it was a way of showing comfort. Hank let out a heavy breath, his cock still staying as a limp semi-erection, but at least it was something. And it still felt good.

Connor finally looked up at the older man and suggested: "I could give you a prostate massage and use my mouth as a pleasure tool for your genitals in order to make you relax more. That way, and doing it as slowly as possible, I could possibly enter you without any pain."

Hank Anderson barely listened what the android had just said, but he understood somehow what he wanted. 

"I've - never had anything up my ass", Hank says sarcastically, his legs slightly closing. Connor opens them a little wider. "Would that be okay for you?" the android asks. His face looks a little worried. Like he wanted to make sure Hank was completely comfortable with all this. 

Anderson just sighed and moved his hand to cover his eyes. "..Yeah", he says quietly, almost not believing his own words.

"Good", Connor says and he takes a good position between the man's legs. "Then, I shall make you ready for me."

 

 

The android even talked like he was in a porno, and even if it made Hank feel amused, a part of him still found it quite hot. His hand still covering his eyes, he just waited for something, anything, to happen. But for a moment, the only thing Hank could hear was his own heavy breathing and the rustling of the sheets. Then, something wet being spread around fingers. Lube. Hank lifted his torso up and looked down, only to see that Connor's fingers were covered in something light blue and he was guiding them towards Hank's ass. That light blue substance was also covering the tip of Connor's android cock. 

"Woah, what the hell is that? Where did you get it?" Hank asks, almost in panic. Connor looks down at his fingers.

"It's a part of the upgrade I got from CyberLife. It's almost like Thirium that runs through my biocomponents. It mostly works as lubrication, and I got it from my -"

"You know what, just stop talking."

 

 

Hank makes sure he has one pillow under his head comfortably before he takes the pillow next to him and moves it under his ass. He wasn't young anymore and if they were really doing this, he needed something to support him. Connor seemed to get the idea after inspecting his movements for a while, and he helped the older man to sit on top of the well cushioned pillow. When Hank had reached a comfortable position, Connor moved his fingers over the tip of his cock and coated his fingers wet from the substance.

"Oh what the fuck", Hank breathed out heavily. His words went to deaf ears as Connor gave no reaction. "Open your legs, please", he asked politely and Hank did his best to open his legs wide open so Connor could reach to his entrance. He pressed his index finger against the ring and Hank already closed his eyes and prepared himself. 

"It's going to be okay", Connor promised and he ran his hand along Hank's body, down from his neck, over his torso, to his soft stomach that he squeezed a little and finally to his thigh, holding it in place. Hank let out a long breath. "Just, go for it", he almost ordered.

Connor gave an obedient nod and he started pressing the first finger in, deep enough to get half of the finger inside. Hank didn't react almost at all - it didn't feel so bad as he had thought. He just felt full. Connor carefully watched his reaction, asking if he was alright, making sure Hank wasn't in pain. Hank just hurried him to go for more, to speed it up because he was growing impatient. The two of them were like puzzle pieces - Hank was messy and rude, Connor was neat and polite. Hank always wanted to get shit done fast, Connor was patient. But now Hank was a little glad that Connor knew how to take things slowly, for his own sake.

Connor moved that one finger in and out slowly, before he started adding the next one. It already felt like too much and Hank realized he was holding his breath for a few seconds. "Fuck", Hank muttered out. Then he said that curse word multiple times, breathing them out in one single breath. 

"Relax", Connor breathed out heavily, working both of his fingers inside the man. Hank wanted to say something like _'I am fucking trying'_ , but he found himself lost with words, so he ended up saying nothing at all. He did his best to follow the android's orders and tried to relax, and the moment he did, Connor's fingers dipped in deeper and Hank was tense again. Connor worked on him slowly, just kneeling between Hank's legs and watching the man breath heavily. His chest was rising up and down, but not as much as his stomach. For some reason, Connor found Hank's whole body quite fascinating to look at. It was so different from his own hairless body that was nowhere near human. Hank was hard and soft, depending on where you touched. His hands were rough, but his belly was extremely soft. Connor liked his belly. He was sweating, which was something Connor loved to look at, just inspecting a drool of sweat fall down on his body.

Connor started changing his position, laying down the best he could so he could open the man up with his fingers and at the same time do something to his limp member. Hank woke up from his blissful trance and looked down at the android. Connor first just inspected his member, then moved his other hand to grab it and move it up so his lips were touching the head. Connor did something with his mouth, probably collecting spit - or the weird lubricant - into his mouth to make the journey a bit easier, before he opened his mouth and just took the head into his mouth.

"Oh ffuck", Hank moaned out quietly and his head fell back down to the pillows. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he ended up grabbing the sheets with the other one, and the other hand moved over to his head, messing with his gray locks. Connor took this as a good sign, - as he had definitely learned about human behavior related to this exact issue -, and he sucked on his cock hungrily. Connor found it quite difficult to give a blow job, but he was determined to learn. His eyes carefully watched Hank's reaction, checking on his blood pressure, heart rate, body temperature, everything. He starts moving his fingers in and out, extremely slowly and he can feel Hank's muscles tightening and relaxing around him, like they were sucking him deeper.

Hank's hips jerked when he could feel Connor's teeth press against his dick accidentally. "Ah, teeth, teeth", Hank muttered out and moved his hand to caress Connor's beautiful hair, messing it on purpose. Connor lifted his head up and let the man's member fall out of his mouth, the view so hot that Hank could have exploded right there and there.

"Sorry", the android apologizes. "Does it feel good?"

Hank can feel the man twist his fingers inside, hitting some weird spot that kind of tickled. Hank wondered if that was supposed to be his prostate. He swallowed. "Yeah", he muttered out quickly and watched what was happening between his legs, even if he couldn't see much. He could only see the movement of Connor's hand, opening him up and then his beautiful, almost innocent face hovering near his cock, placing a kiss on it gently. Too fucking cute.

"May I enter another finger? Can you take it?"

Connor is asking way too many questions in Hank's opinion. "Connor, you can do whatever the fuck but please stop asking so many bloody questions", he mutters out in one breath, then inhales air into his lungs. Connor does as he is said.

 

 

It took them a long while, before Connor was able to fit a third finger inside. Hank felt like he was seeing stars at that moment. He felt so full and tight, but the movement Connor made with his fingers felt surprisingly nice, and every now and then he could feel the android's fingers hit that one spot that made his breath escape. Connor was good with his mouth too, and while he was doing his best sucking Hank off, he wasn't able to ask stupid questions. And since they were going dead slowly - and Hank's dick was still only half-erected -, the android was learning what Hank liked and what not. For example, Hank actually liked when they were going slow. Connor moved his fingers in and out so painfully slow but every now and then they went in just right and Hank was melting around them, pleading for more. And the way Connor sucked on his dick, god - his mouth felt so wet, almost like a human's. It was also warm, and at some points Hank was sure he could feel vibrations, like Connor had been humming around him. Since androids didn't have a gag reflex, Connor took all of him into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around his shaft like it was the easiest thing to do. 

Hank felt like he was out of breath. So many things were happening at the same time and he was sure he was gonna die inside. Hank was even moaning a little, which was new because he wasn't used to letting out any sound. He just wanked off quickly whenever possible, only letting out heavy breaths even though no one could hear him. But now, when Connor was touching him so delicately, being so slow and careful with his every movement ... He could not help but feel loved.

Connor moved his fingers a little faster, pressing them to that right spot again and again and Hank found his leg twitching uncontrollably. Connor seemed unbothered, as he kept bobbing his head up and down, watching Hank's every move. It went on for several minutes that felt like hours, until Connor took his dick out of his mouth, and just gave it a long teasing lick while keeping eye contact. Hank was going to fucking burst if they kept going like this.

"Jesus, have you been watching porn?" he asked. Connor lifted his face up. He did not even look flustered or tired.

"Only a little. I had to do some research to -"

"Connor, no need to explain in such detail", Hank muttered and he caressed his beautiful chocolate colored locks. Hank let his hand ruffle them, and Connor just closed his eyes and leaned against his hand with a smile. Like a fucking puppy needy for attention. Hank bit his lip. He could not believe how adorable and innocent this android was, but how at the same time he was so fucking filthy. 

"Hank", the android called for him, still leaning against the man's hand. "Are you ready for me to enter you?"

There comes the filthy side of him, and Connor doesn't even realize it.

Hank chuckles. "You don't gotta speak so professional with me", he comments. The android tilts his head a little. 

"Alright. Can I now make love to you?"

 

 

 

Those words make Hank fucking explode. He chokes and coughs a little, turning his face away from the android. He tries to collect himself, before finally giving a silent nod to the robot. Connor smiles and he moves up on his knees and positions himself between Hank's legs. He lifted Han's legs higher with ease and Anderson tries to follow the android. Soon, his legs are open, over Connor's own legs and Hank feels so vulnerable under the android. Connor gives Hank an encouraging smile and he strokes himself a few times, self-lubricating himself and making himself ready. He was clearly teasing Hank, just letting the man see his body so well, touching himself like that. And his teasing worked, because Hank found a lump in his throat that he could not swallow down and he just wanted to take Connor, make him his.

But right before Connor is about to enter the man, Hank sits up and stops him.

"Wait, wait", he mumbles out, pressing his hand over Connor's chest. The android looks down at the man's hand, then meets his eyes again. Hank swallows and he moves his other hand up, pointing at the android, then at himself and doing that movement quickly multiple times.

"Does this like ... do anything to you?" Hank asks, making sure he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

"My pleasure sensors are activated and my system can stimulate a similar feeling to an orgasm", Connor explains, the monologue similar to the one he had told in the living room already. 

"Well, uh, have you tried it even?" Hank spits out and rubs the back of his neck. Did he really just ask if this android had been touching himself? Of course not. Connor wasn't really like that. Even if he had become a deviant, he was still so formal and followed orders because that is just who he was and -

"Yes, I have tested it and it works completely well", Connor says with a tiny smile taking over his pale face.

"What. When?" 

Connor looks like he is in deep thought for a moment, before his eyes turn back to Hank and he smiles. "Last night after you were sleeping. I tested how it felt and it felt ... pleasurable", the android explains. Hank parts his lips and just kinda nods his head, letting out a soft _'aah'_   like he understood. Hank just ended up thinking Connor touching himself, his eyes closed, bottom lip trembling and his hand stroking himself slowly. Hank imagines Connor letting out heavy breaths and soft moans that just makes his heart melt. One day, he would love to please the android just like he is pleasing him now.

"Hank", the android calls for the man and he places his hand on top of the man's hairy chest and gently pushed him down. Hank decided to not push back and laid back down onto the mattress, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Connor climbed on top of him, moving the man's legs higher and already pressing the head of his robotic cock into his entrance. Hank gasps.

"I want to make love to you", Connor says in the most sweetest voice, inching so close to Hank's face that Hank was sure he could feel the robot's breathing, or something blowing against his flushed face. His mouth locks open and all he can do is just look at the android's beautifully crafted face staring down back at him.

"Do you want to make love to me?" Connor asks. He has definitely read something from the internet to be able to say stuff like that, or maybe those words came from his bionetic heart and Connor was just a natural corny talker. Hank could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna love you", he says. He doesn't say he wants to have sex with Connor. He doesn't say he wants to make love to him. Hank says that he wants to love the android, be with him, be more than friends. And admitting it makes his heart race.

 

 

Connor gives him that warm smile that just makes the bottom of his stomach boil and he leans down for a soft kiss. It was meant to be a short one, as Connor was already pulling away and ready to start entering the man, but Hank moves his hand behind the android's head and pulled him back down. Their lips crashed together and Hank kissed him with passion, wrapping his arms around the android. He opened his legs, lifting them up over the android's beautiful thighs. He finally broke away from their kiss, when the android had just kissed him back and not continued touching him.

"You better keep kissing me when you enter, unless you want me to be screaming", Hank comments. He feels like that he is going to be screaming, or at least make some noise when something as big as that is gonna enter his ass that has never been used like that. Connor smiles at him, his cheeks lifting so high that the young android man looks like a hamster.

"I would like to hear that", the android says. Hank just rolls his eyes.

"Just, fucking hell, fuck me", he mutters quickly and pulls the android into a heated kiss, entering his tongue into the kiss a little too soon. It seemed like Connor knew how to french kiss, as his tongue started moving too, the feeling slick and warm at the same time. For a moment, Hank can only feel the tip of Connor's cock press against his asshole, and it's such a weird feeling because he can feel how wet it is, like it's completely covered in that slimy lube. And it feels chilly too. And Hank feels like the android completely owns him, when the young man is right on top of him, leaving Hank no room to even escape as his legs are wide open, his limp half-erected cock so needy to be touched and -

Hank Anderson moans into the kiss loudly, but then wraps his lips harder against Connor's in order to stay quiet. He felt the tip just slide in and suddenly he feels so opened up, so full already that his legs shake a little. Blindly, Connor moves his hand to Hank's thigh and tries to guide the man to wrap his legs around his waist. Slowly and carefully Hank lifts his legs a little higher, small aching taking over his hip area and he wraps them around Connor. His hands move around him, too, nails burying into the android's back side, never leaving scars that he could look at later. Hank keeps his mouth open as much as possible, breathing heavily against the kiss. Connor breaks away and just inspect the older man's face with a loving smile. Hank presses his forehead against the android's forehead and just breathes, trying to catch air into his lungs.

"Are you alright?" Connor asks, almost worried. 

"Yeah", Hank blurts out. He then swallows and smacks his lips loudly. His throat feels so dry suddenly. "Yeah, I'm alright", he promises and opens his eyes to look back up at the android. He gives him a confident nod, even if he is already breaking.

Connor nods back to him and he gazes down between his legs. He moves out almost completely, then slides back in slowly. He does it a few times more, and Hank feels so wet down there thanks to the lubricant that probably came out of Connor's dick. But even if it was wet as hell, he kind of liked it. Connor moves out again, then pushes in again, this time sliding in a little deeper. Hank gasps for air loudly, his teeth clenching hard against the android's synthetic skin. Hank lets out a moan, which makes him blush like a school girl, and his hand quickly grabs Connor's lovely hair and pulls him down into another kiss. His lower body feels like its burning. He feels himself opening wider, tightening and relaxing around Connor's cock and Hank is sure he is gonna loose his mind. He isn't sure if it hurts in a good way or a bad way, but for now he decides the ache feels quite nice.

They move slowly as they can - Connor moves in and out of Hank so dead slow, always going just a little deeper, opening the man up around him. Hank's legs are shaking, his whole body trembling every now and then and his breathing is so heavy that Connor is afraid to speed up. Hank Anderson wasn't a young man anymore, after all.

Hank buries his head against Connor's neck, every time biting down against the curve of his neck when it was too overwhelming. It started working as a sign for Connor to go more gentle. The android moved slowly, but every time he did get bit, he stopped for a moment and let Hank catch his breath, before he continued. Connor shushed the man every time he let out a sound that was a mix of a moan and a painful gasp, and he caressed the man's grey hair. Hank huffed loudly, holding onto the machine for his dear life.

 

 

It took several, long minutes, but finally, Hank could feel Connor press against him completely. The android let out a heavy breath that sounded like a first moan he had ever done, and Hank chuckled in relief.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Connor asks, just to make sure. He sees everything that is going on in Hank's body - how his heart rate has sped up, how hot his temperature is, how his muscles are clenching in his lower body. But otherwise, it looked good so far. Hank lets out a breathy moan, then nods his head multiple times.

"I feel great", he chuckles out. Connor tilts his head a little, like he doesn't really believe Hank but decides to wait a little while before he plans on moving.

"How ... how 'bout you?" Hank asks and looks at the android. He doesn't even break a sweat during this, and he doesn't blush, so Anderson has no idea if the android is even enjoying himself. Connor raises his eyebrows a little, then smiles softly.

"My system is-"

"In English, please."

Connor lets out a soft chuckle. His hand moves to caress Hank's cheek, his fingers playing a little with his beard. "I feel great, too", the android says.

"Good. Whenever you're ready", Hank mutters out and he holds a little tighter onto the android, burying his face against his neck. Connor holds him close and waits patiently for a moment, before he decides to start moving.

 

 

The first few thrusts feel nothing but good. It just tight, wet, slow. Hank feels so full and empty at the same time and he is not sure what he wants. But the moment when Connor decides to actually fuck him, instead of just moving in and out slowly as a way to make Hank used to his size, the older man just fucking melts. His head falls back, his back arches against the android and his nails bury themselves deep into Connor. Luckily the android can't feel any pain. 

"Fuck, Connor", Hank moans out and the android can't help but smile brightly. He buries his face against Hank's cheek, rubbing their cheeks together like he was some cat. "Fucking hell, Connor", the man laughs out, but his laughter ends when Connor thrusts inside him, much harder and faster than before. He swallows deeply and wraps his hands stronger around the android. Connor moves out again, then slams himself inside, making Hank gasp loudly. Connor did this for a good moment - just moving out as slowly as he could, then moving in much faster, hitting that spot inside Hank so hard that his hips jerked. Hank's mind was foggy, everything in his body feeling sensitive as the android slowly started fucking him, speeding up a little every minute.

It felt like an eternity they were together, but at the same time it felt like they had just started. And Hank wanted so much more. His mind went through all the memories they shared together, all the way from their first meeting from the bar to be held at gun point surrounded by androids dressed in white. Hank adored every memory, even the bad ones. He couldn't believe that how in the end he had learned to accept androids and even befriend one of them. And now, he was maybe even falling in love with one. 

Hank had been deep in his own thoughts, moaning silently as Connor kept thrusting into him, but something caught the old man's attention and he opened his eyes wide open. Connor had wrapped his hand around his semi-erect member, and started stretching it slowly, squeezing a little when his hand was around his head and base. Squeeze, stroke up, squeeze, stroke down. His fingers even massaged his shaft, pressing down one at a time like Connor was playing a clarinet.

Hank Anderson was sure he was going crazy, when Connor started speeding up, his hips rolling against his just perfectly that it felt like he was in a cheap porn movie. Hank just pressed his forehead against Connor's shoulder, breathing so heavily the sound filled up the whole room. Every time Connor moved in, Hank let out a moan that was so unlike him, and Connor just loved the sound of it. As the android started moving a little faster again, Hank could hear him moan a little too, right into his ear. And god, Connor's moans sounded like complete music from the Heavens.

"Shit, Connor, I -", Hank Anderson grunted out, holding tightly onto the machine. "I fucking", he continued, but never found himself able to finish his words.

"Yes, Hank?" Connor breathed out, then slammed his hips against the man as hard as he could. Hank gasped loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow. "What is it?" Connor breathed against his ear, clearly smirking. 

"Fucking tease", Hank muttered out, turning his head to the side. Connor took the opportunity and he leaned down to kiss the man's neck, first very gently, then so hard that it would leave a mark. Hank shook from that, cursing a little more and Connor just smirked, continuing his job to cover the man's neck in as many marks as possible. He sped up once again and Hank was sure he has already reached Heaven, as the only thing he could see was just whiteness. Connor gave a teasing lick from his neck all the way up to Hank's ear, then let out a soft _'hm?'_ as a sign that he was still waiting for Hank to continue his words.

"Fuck, I", Hank started, being interrupted my his own grunts. He collects air into his lungs, preparing for himself to speak without being interrupted. 

"I fucking - love you", he mutters out, not caring if it was too early or wrong to say it. He just wanted to say it. 

Connor smiles, then laughs like he is so happy he can't hold it back. "I love you, too, Hank."

 

They kiss each other hungrily, the connection full of passion that Hank is sure he is already about to cum. And he thinks he is. Hank can feel something building up deep in his belly and groin, like he is pumping juice or his muscles were preparing for the release. Hank moaned out the android's name multiple times against the kiss, his legs trembling so hard that he had to tie them around Connor's waist even harder. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and it was something the human had never felt before in his body. Hank could experience and savor every different sensation of the process like it happened in a sequence. His stomach almost aching, his legs trembling so violently, muscles almost burning, toes curling. His whole body covered in sweat, his heart rate strong and his mind unable to even think, he could only feel what was coming for him. Hank could feel Connor start speeding up, both his hips and his hand on his limp cock and Hank was sure he was going to cum.

"Connor", Hank moans in a slightly different tune than before, repeating it quietly as a warning that he was close. He could hear Connor moan against his ear, every now and then stopping to give kisses to Hank's cheeks and neck, where ever he could reach. 

"Hank", the android moaned in return. His hips rolled just right into that sweet spot that had never even existed before this night, and Hank's legs shook every time it happened. Connor's hand started speeding up, still moving up and down in that same movement Hank could never replicate himself. 

"I love you", Connor moaned into his ear, and that was the thing that made Hank go over the edge. His head fell back and he let out heavy breaths and curses as he could feel himself shaking uncomfortably. His lower stomach was covered in drips of his own cum and everything became so sensitive in seconds. Hank wrapped his arms around the android, pulling him down, burying his teeth against his shoulder as the machine kept thrusting into him. "Fuck! Jesus Christ", Hank moaned out loudly. He had never cum like this, so powerful, so different from the other orgasms he has had that lasted only for a few seconds and then disappeared completely. Now, his sweet spot was almost being abused, making his lower body jerking up and down and he felt like he was burning everywhere. It was the most amazing thing he had enver felt, and he was afraid he would loose his mind in the progress.

Suddenly, Connor let out multiple short moans, breathing heavily as his hips jerked and Hank could feel something cool fill him up. It felt so wet, and so wrong, but he could not help but just take it and enjoy it. Connor almost broke himself, falling on top of the man, still holding his body up so Hank wouldn't be crushed under his Thirium filled body. 

 

 

 

For a long moment, they just stayed there. Hank took deep breaths, trying to collect himself back to the real world. His mind wasn't able to even think clearly and he could feel his heart beating so strongly against his chest that it was almost about to pop out. He felt something fall out of his ass down to the mattress, which felt just fucking gross, but Hank didn't care. He only felt relief, pleased, and so so happy. 

Connor slowly moved out of him and curled up next to Hank, moving under his arm and cuddling him like a teddy bear. After Hank was sure he was able to breath properly, he wrapped his hand around the android's body and pulled him close. They stayed quiet for a moment, just staying next to each other, relaxing before they would have to get up and clean themselves.

"Hank", Connor called out for him after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Hank answered. He was too tired to even talk. He felt sore everywhere and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he did his best to not accidentally fall asleep while the android had something to say.

"I'm happy I became a deviant", the android says quietly. Hank raises an eyebrow at that. Why wouldn't he be happy? Without the deviants, the androids would still be slaves, doing everything the humans told them to do.

"How so?" Hank asks with a tired voice, too lazy to make a joke or a sarcastic comment.

"Because I had the chance to fall in love with you."

 

Those words go deep into Hank's heart and he holds tighter onto the android.

His hateful feelings towards Connor have completely changed into loving, romantic feelings, and Hank can't almost believe it's real. 

 

Finally, after a long time of only misery, Hank felt genuinely happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of inspiration from Discord conversations I had with other people who ship this. Thank god for this fandom for being so funky.
> 
> Music list (created by never_2_old_4_cartoons in our Discord server) that I listened to while making this fanfiction : https://open.spotify.com/user/22ub3z63wc42wltghsvqf27sa/playlist/26w4iWrwQMyApd6nxN8UIq


End file.
